Revenge (Crossover to Percy Jackson)
by GM12
Summary: When I was a little girl,my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans,like"do unto others"and"two wrongs don't make a right".But two wrongs can never make a right,because two wrongs can never equal each r the truly wronged,real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places:forgiveness or revenge...


Revenge:

 **Prologue**

 _When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans, like "do unto others" and "two wrongs don't make a right". But two wrongs can never make a right, because two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places: absolute forgiveness… or moral vindication._

On a beach stood two men as a gunshot is heard but not over the festive fireworks exploding in the air and a man in a white suit falls over by the beach. The gun is shot another time as in a beach house near them is an engagement party , showing people dancing while a slideshow show the happy couple.

A blond hair girl who was on the beach just a few minutes earlier wipes away sand from her hand. "Annabeth. I've been looking for you. Where's Jason?"

"Uh, he's walking the beach. We're having a thing."

"Same thing or different thing?" A brown haired girl says.

"Same thing. But don't worry, Piper, he's right behind me."

"It's my job to worry. Your job is to enjoy yourself. It's your engagement party. Can someone get me a 20 on Jason Grace?" She asks as she walks away.

From a nearby table, Leo Valdez waves at Annabeth. A random man approaches her. "Hey, congrats, Annabeth."

"Thank you." She says as she leaves and approaches Leo. "Nice night for it.'

"Nice night for what, Leo?"

"Celebrating."

"You shouldn't be here."

"That makes two of us."

"Annabeth, where have you been hiding?" Two ladies approach her.

"Come on, let's see that ring, girl."

"Hi." Annabeth says as she walks away from Leo and he looks at her conspicuously.

"How are you?"

 **~Scene change (Beach)~**

A man in a hoodie pulls away from the fallen man on the beach. Two adolescent teenagers run towards the beach dancing.

The guy says. "I feel like a jackass in this tux, Thalia."

"Well, Nico, stop acting like one, and you'll stop feeling like one. Trust me if your friends could see you now…"

"… I'd probably get jumped."

"Mm." She grabs drinks from a waiter. "Hey you really want out of this tux?"

Thalia pulls Nico away from the crowd by his tie. Meanwhile, Percy Jackson, the man in the hood, pulls the man in the white tux behind some bushes. Then Nico and Thalia come running towards the beach.

"Come on, we'll run away together."

"You're slow." Nico says.

"I'm going. I'm going."

"Little too much food lately."

"Come on."

"Maybe not."

Percy hears them coming and hides. He looks on in panic. "Where are we going?"

"You ask too many questions." They began taking their clothes off for a swim.

"Show me what you got, bad boy. Here let me help you."

"I got it. I got it."

Percy puts his hood over his head as the couple run into the water.

~Scene change (engagement party)~

"Fire and ice… When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends, like fire and ice, beginnings and endings… and the love between a man and a woman." Applause explodes from the crowd and a smile from Annabeth Chase who picks up her phone to call her absent fiancée.

At the beach, Jason Grace's phone rings and Percy Jackson sees Annabeth's name when he digs up the phone from the man's coat. The young couple, Nico and Thalia, were just about to get in the water when they were alerted by the sound.

Nico starts walking towards the hooded man. "Yo, 8 mile, private party here!

"That creep better not be taking pictures."

He hands Thalia his coat. "Hey! You got a problem?!"

Percy runs away as Nico walks towards the body and Thalia runs off to call for help.

Hera walks down the stage and towards Annabeth who is still trying to contact Percy. "Tonight not only marks the final weekend of a remarkable summer in the Hamptons, it is also the celebration of my son Daniel's engagement to the lovely and beguiling Ms. Emily Thorne."

She gestures towards who puts down her phone as the audience applauds. "And though we've only known her for a few short months, Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve. And as anyone can tell you, approval is not something I give away freely." The crowd laughs. Hera closes in on Annabeth and whispers. "Where the hell is my son?"

Back at the beach, Thalia is crouching on the sand and sees a gun on the ground. She picks it up from the sand and looks at the body Nico is approaching in sudden realization. "Oh, my God."

She runs off, screaming "Mom!" in tears. "Mom! My brother… Somebody come here!"

Part of the crowd goes down to the beach. Hera continuously calls out to her son. "Jason!" She see Nico over a body. "Get away from my son!" Nico backs away and we see a man in a white suit with bloody gun wounds on the back. "Jason! Jason, please! No! Jason!"

 _"This is not a story about forgiveness… This is a story about Revenge…"_

 **Hi, there. I started watching this show called Revenge on Netflix and I got hooked. It's like a show similar to Scandal in someways. Then I got this idea that I wanted try out. I hope you like it. Review and follow if you do.**

Dont own the rights to Revenge on ABC or Percy Jackson.


End file.
